Mar18Updates
March 31st, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Limits of Duct Tape *State of the Parks: Top 15 Attractions That Closed in 2017, Part 2 *Tamara's Never Seen: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ready Player One *Sibling Rivalry: Ready Player One *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: God's Not Dead 3: A Light in Darkness *Solo Round: Hellblade Part 9 March 30th, 2018 *Anime Abandon: The Mihoshi Special & Pretty Sammy *Lost in Adaptation: Game of Thrones S1 E6 *Rocked Reviews: Red Sun Rising - Thread *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ready Player One *Ask Lovecraft: Contemporaries *Cutscenes: Tomb Raider Movies March 29th, 2018 *The AngryJoeShow: Sea of Thieves Angry Review *Top 5 Best/Worst: Top 5 Best DC Movies *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Who is Yamoshi? *Lotus Prince: Farewell to Channel Awesome *You Know Who: The Beast Below *Brad Tries: Grass Soda March 28th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Let There Be Light *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Pacific Rim: Uprising *Orbit Report: Mister Rogers Documentary Trailer *Comic Book Issues: March Pull List *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Unsane *Ask Lovecraft: Texas *Solo Round: Hellblade Part 8 March 27th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Stuff You Like: iGen by Jean Twenge *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle (Nintendo Switch) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragonball Super Episode 130 & 131: Super Detailed *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 89 March 26th, 2018 *Screen Shots: Persona 5 *PsychMedia: Winnie the Pooh - Mental Illness *Ask Lovecraft: Art vs Artist *The AngryJoeShow: Street Fighters - The Miniatures Game Announcement March 25th, 2018 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Jessica Jones Season 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Pacific Rim: Uprising *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Pacific Rim: Uprising *Rocked Reviews: 20K Subscriber Live Stream Highlights *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 131 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Sun & Sherlock Gnomes March 24th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - +5 Melee Bicycle *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Reservoir Dogs *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Pacific Rim: Uprising & Unsane *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: White Day Conclusion *The AngryJoeShow: Deadpool 2 Final Trailer Angry Reaction March 23rd, 2018 *The Yomarz Show: Tomb Raider Ripoffs *Dom Reviews: The Dom Reviews YOU, Episode One *Projector: Ready Player One *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Nails *Doug Reviews: Best F®iends *Brad Tries: Dirt Soda *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Nappa Turned Good? Part 5 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Little Nightmares DLC (Complete) *Ask Lovecraft: Eating Competition March 22nd, 2018 *Vampire Reviews: Dracula's Lucy *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt Special - Why are Joysticks Always on the Left? *Specials: Top 5 Worst DC Movies *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Pacific Rim: Uprising *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: I Can Only Imagine *The AngryJoeShow: Infinity War Angry Trailer Reaction *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/22/18) March 21st, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Monguito - The Argentinian E.T. *Atop the Fourth Wall: World War Hulk *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Blackcoat's Daughter *Specials: Orbit Report - Nicolas Cage To Play Superman *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: My Little Pony - Springier Equinox Show *Ask Lovecraft: Research *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Goku Married Bulma? Part 6 March 20th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Jungle Book (2016) *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Mario Odyssey (Nintendo Switch) *The AngryJoeShow: Tomb Raider Angry Movie Review *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 88 March 19th, 2018 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Deadly Eyes *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Thoroughbreds *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jessica Jones Season 2 (Spoilers) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Gine Went With Goku To Earth? *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: White Day Parts 4-6 *Ask Lovecraft: Mythos War March 18th, 2018 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Tick Season 1 Part 2 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Tomb Raider *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Tomb Raider *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 130 Review *The AngryJoeShow: Rapid Fire Review - Vermintide II March 17th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - Horsin' Around *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Tomb Raider *Rocked Reviews: Stone Temple Pilots - Stone Temple Pilots *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Legend (1985) *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 71 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: White Day Parts 1-3 *The AngryJoeShow: Black Ops III Angry Teaser Trailer Reaction *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: 7 Days in Entebbe March 16th, 2018 *Lost in Adaptation: Fifty Shades Darker *Projector: Tomb Raider *Specials: 1st Viewing - Alice Through the Looking Glass *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Veronica *Brad Tries: Coca Cola Peach *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Conclusion *Ask Lovecraft: Stephen Hawking March 15th, 2018 *The AngryJoeShow: Ready Player One Angry Movie Review *Specials: Top 5 Best Power Rangers Turbo Episodes *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Punisher Season 1 *Genesis 7 Reviews: Episode 9 - The Icy World of Uranus *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Goodbye Goku? *Brad Tries: TruMoo Green Milk *Backlog Heroes: What Remains of Edith Finch Part 8 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/15/18) March 14th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Tugrats *Shameful Sequels: Transmorphers Fall of Man *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Transformers: The Movie *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Strangers: Prey at Night *Ask Lovecraft: Plutoids *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 45-47 *The AngryJoeShow: A Wrinkle in Time March 13th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Alice Through the Looking Glass *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Infinity War *Stuff You Like: The Deed of Paksenarrion *Projector: The Mercy *Toons These Days: Team Teen - Kim vs. Ben *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Marvel vs Capcom Infinite (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Vampire Reviews: Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines Part 3 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Caulifla Was an Afterthought?! *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 87 March 12th, 2018 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (Novel) *Rocked Reviews: How Did I Miss This? Wild Fire/Beast In Black/Scarlet Canary *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Strangers - Prey at Night *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Hurricane Heist & The Strangers: Prey at Night *Ask Lovecraft: Universes *The AngryJoeShow: AJ & OJ Play The Beast Inside March 11th, 2018 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - A Wrinkle in Time *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: A Wrinkle in Time *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 42-44 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Lost in Space (1998) *The AngryJoeShow: AJ & OJ Play Surviving Mars March 10th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: And The Oscar Goes To...Some Guy! *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: China's Strike Force *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Lost Boys *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Muse *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 70 *Rocked Reviews: Judas Priest - Firepower *Sibling Rivalry: A Wrinkle in Time *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: A Wrinkle in Time & Gringo *MikeJ: Unboxing Alien Covenant A-Box March 9th, 2018 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Sharkboy and Lavagirl *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Angry Programmers Who Hated Their Own Games *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Love, Simon *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Blade of the Immortal *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/8/18) *Ask Lovecraft: Satisfaction March 8th, 2018 *Specials: Top 5 Worst Power Rangers Turbo Episodes *The AngryJoeShow: Rapid Fire Review - Kingdom Come: Deliverance *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Death Wish & Red Sparrow *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball & Its Misfit Minions *Chris Stuckmann: Anime Impact - My New Book *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 39-41 March 7th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Death Wish 3 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Infinite Crisis *Infomercialism: Roto Clipper *Specials: Orbit Report - Rocketeer Animated Reboot *Ask Lovecraft: Tin Foil Hats March 6th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Maleficent *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Excitebike (NES) *BrightSci: Lotus Birth - Flowers & Hepatitis Optional *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Super Episodes 128 & 129 *Diamanda Hagan: You Probably Shouldn't Cook This - Hors d'oeuvre Pie *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 86 March 5th, 2018 *The AngryJoeShow: Death Wish Angry Movie Review *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 36-38 *Ask Lovecraft: Simians March 4th, 2018 *Rocked Reviews: Billboard Gets Rocked - February 2018 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Oscars 2018 *Projector: Journey's End (2017) *The AngryJoeShow: Metal Gear Survive Angry Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Death Wish *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 129 Review March 3rd, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Hippos of Pablo Escobar *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Carnosaur 3 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Brokeback Mountain *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 69 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Annihilation *Infomercialism: A Week On Slimming World Day 7 *Hagan Reviews: Raising Heroes *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 33-35 March 2nd, 2018 *One Hit Wonderland: What Is Love? by Haddaway *Vampire Reviews: The Fearless Vampire Killers *Dom Reviews: Fifty Slightly Darker Shades of Physical & Emotional Abuse (continued) *Rap Critic Reviews: God's Plan by Drake *Rocked Reviews: Andrew W.K. - You're Not Alone *Specials: 1st Viewing - Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Infomercialism: A Week On Slimming World Day 6 *Ask Lovecraft: Fermi Paradox March 1st, 2018 *Specials: Top 5 Best Disney Animated Movie Songs *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Fullmetal Alchemist *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - How to Solve a Problem Like Jiren *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Good, the Bad and the Ugly *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Love, Simon *Comic Book Issues: The Pull List January 2018 *Infomercialism: A Week On Slimming World Day 5 *Battle Geek Plus: Battle Geek Plus mk3 Trailer w/Jon Bailey *Backlog Heroes: What Remains of Edith Finch Part 7 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/1/18) Category:Content Category:Updates